


Fire Emblem: Slut Time Saga

by HeyItsAlternateMe23



Series: Fire Emblem: Slut Time Saga [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Multi, Oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsAlternateMe23/pseuds/HeyItsAlternateMe23
Summary: Byleth, newly appointed teacher at Garrag Mach, has some confidence issues. Fortunately, Archbishop Rhea has just the ting to help.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Dorothea Arnault, My Unit | Byleth/Edelgard von Hresvelg, My Unit | Byleth/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Petra Macneary, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, Petra Macneary/Dorothea Arnault
Series: Fire Emblem: Slut Time Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593742
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	1. Triggers Implated

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspire to write this after I saw some art by NeneRhea, and would love to show them some support. This is also my first fanfic, and sorry for any errors. This story was originally posted to Reddit, and that might be where some issues arise from. Any feedback is appreciated.

As she walked through the halls of the Officers Academy, Byleth thought about why she decided to talk with Rhea. Byleth still couldn’t understand why she had been made head of the Black Eagles house, or why Rhea insisted upon talking about it in her room. Any conversations would be plenty private in Rhea’s study, and Byleth had passed her study a few times as she got lost in the maze hallways at the Academy. Though she didn’t have any reason to, Byleth counts help but feel nervous. Her thoughts were cut short as she reached another dead end. “Ugh,” she thought to herself, “why is the place so confusingly built.” She would have to ask Rhea about getting a map of the Academy when Byleth got to her rooms.

Finally, she reached Rhea’s room. As Blyleth knocked on the door, she thought to herself “you’re worrying over nothing. Rhea may be formal, but she wasn’t rude to me when we first met.” Rhea opened the door and said, “Hello Professor, come in,” with a warm smile. The room was surprisingly sparse, considering Rhea’s position. To Byleth’s right was a desk, with some books and half-written letters and other notes on top of it, with a small window letting in some natural light. To her left were two large dressers and a bookshelf, with volumes of rare tomes inside, and a long couch with several cushions on it. In front of the new teacher was a large, four post bed, covered with fine white silks.

“Please, take a seat,” Rhea said, gesturing to the couch on her left. Byleth took a seat on the couch across from Rhea. “Please, feel free to lay down and make yourself comfortable,” the Archbishop said as she pulled up the chair from the desk, “So what did you wish to talk to me about? If is it about your assignment to the Black Eagles house that has you so stressed? If you are regretting your decision, I’m sure Hannemon or Manuela would be perfectly willing to switch classes with you.”

“No no,” Byleth replied hurriedly, “the students are all wonderful.” Byleth paused before speaking again. “It’s a problem with me,” she said.

“What could be the problem?” Rhea asked. “You’re an accomplished mercenary, and I’m sure you have the first hand experience to train the students here at the Academy.”

“I do,” Byleth responded, “but the question lingering on my mind is, ‘Why not Geralt?’ Compared to him, I’m nothing! He’s the Bladebreaker! I can surmise by my upbringing that his relationship with the Church is strained, but you convinced him to join the Knights of Seiros, so I’m certain you could have convinced him to lead a house.” Byleth sat back on the couch, relieved to get this off of her chest.

Rhea was silent for a moment, contemplating how to respond. After a brief pause, she said, “The reason that Geralt wasn’t made a teacher is because that I need him available at all times to be out on missions. But I think I know the real reason you cane in here. You have a lack of confidence in yourself and your abilities.” Byleth cringed at the truth bared our in front of her. “But I think I know a way to help you overcome this,” Rhea said, turning around to reach into a drawer of her desk. Byleth perked up at this, and Rhea came out of her desk bearing a simple pocket watch.

“Hypnosis?” Byleth asked.

“Yes,” Rhea answered, “Hypnosis is a wonderful tool to help others with.”

“Are you sure it even works?” Byleth asked skeptically.

“It can’t hurt to try,” Rhea said, “now please lay down, and focus on my watch.” Byleth laid down as Rhea started to swing the watch _back_ and _forth, back_ and _forth._ “Just relax and focus on the watch. Just listen to my voice, and I’ll help you become more confident.”

Byleth sank feeling into the couch. “I’m not quite sold on this hypnosis,” she thought, “but admittedly, I do feel very relaxed.”

“Now, to help you become more confident, I’m going to need to put you into a trance,” Rhea said, her watch still swinging _back_ and _forth, back_ and _forth._ “I’m going to count down from ten to one, and with each number I count, you are going to get more and more tired, and it will become harder and harder to focus on my watch.” Rhea could see Byleth’s eyelids begin to droop already. “But you still need to focus on my watch, no matter how hard it becomes.”

_“Ten”_

_“Nine”_

Byleth’s mind became fuzzier and fuzzier, only able to focus on Rhea’s counting and her watch.

_“Eight”_

_“Seven”_

Soon, even the numbers were barely registering in Byleth’s mind.

_“Six”_

_“Five”_

Now, Byleth could barely focus on the watch Rhea swung.

_“Four”_

_“Three”_

Byleth let her dropping eyelids close.

_“Two”_

_“One”_

_Snap._ Byleth let go and fell into trance. Rhea grabbed hold of her watch, and put it back into her desk drawer. Rhea then leaned into Byleth’s ear and whispered in long, drawn out sentences, “Byleth, you are now in a trance. Your mind will not consciously register the words I speak, but you will listen to them all the same. You will not have any memories of what happens while you are in trance, or of what you do while in trance. When you exit trance. Whenever you hear the words ‘Off to slumberland,’ you will fall right back into this trance. And whenever you hear those words while in trance, you will awaken from trance.”

With the basics completed, Rhea could get to work with Byleth’s confidence issues. “Byleth, you are the daughter of Jeralt the Bladebreaker. But, from now on, you will cease to live in your father’s shadow. You are an accomplished mercenary in your own right, not some inferior version of your father. So stop doubting your own abilities and comparing yourself to your father.”

 _There,_ Rhea thought, _that’s_ _her_ _confidence issues_ _dealt_ _with, and_ _I left a trigger incase she needs more help in the future. Now for the fun part._

“Now, I’m going to give you another trigger. Just as with the last one, you will have no conscious memory of this happening. Whenever you fall into this trance, you will feel so, so very aroused. You will be willing to have sex with anyone whenever this trance is activated. For this trance to be activated, all that must happen is for someone to say ‘Off to slutland,’ and you will come right back here, and be ready to _fuck.”_

 _That’s_ _everything,_ Rhea thought, while getting back into her seat. _Now_ _to bring_ _her_ _back_ _up._

“I’m all done with you for now, Professor, and I need to bring you back up. I’m going to start counting back up from one to ten. With each number I count, you will awaken more and more until you are fully awakened when I reach ten.”

_“One”_

_“Two”_

Byleth could feel the edges of consciousness slowly coming back to her sleepy mind.

_“Three”_

_“Four”_

Byleth’s consciousness came back some more, but her mind still felt as if it was smothered by a heavy blanket

_“Five”_

_“Six”_

The blanket began to lose its weight, and but Byleth was still very sleepy

_“Seven”_

_“Eight”_

Byketh was beginning to rapidly wake up. Now, it only felt as though she was taking a light nap.

_“Nine”_

_“Ten”_

_Snap._ Byleth’s eyes slowly opened up as she sat up. “Did it work?” She asked the archbishop.

“Well,” Rhea responded, “let’s test it out.”

_“Off to Slumberland”_

Instantly, Byleth’s face became blank, as her eye’s glazed over. A smirk appeared on Rhea’s face.

_“Off to Slumberland ”_

Byleth’s eyes returned to normal, and without missing a beat, asked, “So how are you going to test it?”

“Oh, never mind that,” Rhea said, “I can tell it works just fine.”

“You know, now that you mention it, I do feel more confident. Thanks, Lady Rhea.” Byleth got of from the couch, and began to walk towards the door.

“Oh Professor, before you leave, there’s one thing I forgot to mention.”

Byleth turned around as she saw a devilish grin appeared on Rhea’s face.

“ _Off to Slutland”_

Instantly, Byleth’s body become hot. _Very hot._ Her futa dick and her nipples became hard, and her panties were rapidly wetting as well. At the sight of the changes happening to the Professor, Rhea’s on dick became hard as well, rapidly hardening to her full eight inches. Byleth say Rhea’s dick, and began to lick her lips.

Wordlessly, she knew to get on her knees and as Rhea lifted up her robe, Byleth started sucking the archbishop’s girlcock. Byleth started at the head, swirling her tongue around it before abruptly taking it all the way down the base. Byleth got back up to the head of Rhea’s dick, but before she could do anything else, Rhea grabbed the back of her head and forced her back down, as the archbishop started aggressively facefucking the teacher. _Fuck she’s tight_ , Rhea thought as she forcefully slammed her cock into the back of Byleth’s throat. As Rhea drilled into Byleth’s throat, she let a loud moan escape from her lips. This made Byleth even more aroused, and a bit of pre began to escape from her cock. Rhea kept pounding into Byleth’s fuckhole, and the teacher began to run out of air, her eyes beginning to tear up and her mascara beginning to run.

Seeing this, Rhea let go of Byleth’s head, giving the teacher a brief respite. As soon as the new professor had caught her breath, Rhea resumed her facial assault, now with Byleth releasing some choked moans of her own. Rhea continued to mercilessly pound Byleth’s throat, and soon, the teacher came, soaking her panties and ruining the inside of her uniform. The archbishop wasn’t far behind her, and Byleth could feel Rhea’s dick began to pulse. With one mighty shove down Byleth’s throat, Rhea came, and the teacher swallowed all of the archbishop’s semen.

Byleth laid back, tired from the whole ordeal, the last bits of the archbishop’s cum staining the front of her uniform. Rhea sat down in her chair, tired as well. She would’ve liked to have gone for another round, but it was already mid afternoon when Byleth had came into her room.

As Byleth sat back up, ready for another round of sex, Rhea said, _“Off to slumberland,”_ and Byleth’s eyes glazed over, her body relaxing. Rhea would have to send for a servant to fetch a change if clothes for the teacher, but she could make up a lie about her spilling some water on accident.

_Some time later_

Byleth awoke on the couch in Rhea’s room. The archbishop sat in her chair across from the couch, looking up from a book when she saw Byleth’s stirring. “Was the hypnosis a success?” Byleth asked, not thinking anything of waking up in the archbishop’s room. Rhea has modified her hypnosis a bit, and now Byleth would ignore any skips in time or place because of hypnosis. “I remember waking from the hypnosis, and you said I was good to go, but then things get fuzzy.”

“The hypnosis took more out of you then I realized,” Rhea answered,” and you collapsed in my room. It should only a one time thing, so no need to worry about any more collapses in the future. It’s just about time for dinner, so we should make our way down to the dining hall,” Rhea said, as she got up from her chair. Byleth got up too, and they both made their way to the dining hall. Rhea smiled as the walked along, thinking of all the fun she would be having in the near future.


	2. Triggers Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her newfound confidence, Byleth sets out to improve the Black Eagles house starting with Lindhart. While dealing with him, Edelgard discovers something she wasn’t meant to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any formatting issues likely come from me porting this story over from Reddit.

  
Byleth woke up feeling refreshed. It had been a few days since Rhea’s hypnosis, and Byleth could feel the results. She no longer felt inadequate, and had become more authoritative in the classroom. With this newfound well of confidence, it was time for Byleth to start improving the Black Eagles house.

As Byleth walked into the dining hall, she found her students in their usual spots. Edelgard, Petra, Dorothea, and Hilda were chatting at one table, with Hubert off to the side keeping his eye on Sylvain. Caspar was sitting with Raphael, the two loudly talking about the training they were to do later in the day. Ferdinand and Lorenze were at another table, discussing house politics, with Bernedette eating all alone in the back of the hall.

The one member of her house Byleth didn’t see was Lindhart. He was likely in his room, still asleep. Lindhart’s constant napping was adversely effecting Byleth’s ability to teach him. Byleth decided then and there that the first student she’d help would be Lindhart. 

Byleth got a tray of food and sat down at the teacher’s table, with Hanneman, Manuela, and the rest of the Garrag Moch staff. She made small talk with the rest of the staff, but her mind kept thinking about what she would do with Lindhart. _I can’t watch over him 24/7,_ Byleth thought, _but I can’t think of anything else to do. Maybe Edelgard has an idea?_ Byleth excused herself from the staff table, and made her way to where Edelgard was sitting. 

“You should have seen his face!” Dorothea said, regaling her classmates about her days working for the opera. “Oh, hello Professor,” she said, turning to Byleth. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Byleth said.

“I just finished my story,” Dorothea replied. “So what brings you to our wonderful table? Has Hanneman bored you to death talking about crests?”

“No, I’m afraid my visit over here is strictly business,” Byleth said, turning to Edelgard. “It’s about Lindhart. I’m worried his odd sleep schedule is inhibiting his ability to learn. He isn’t even up for breakfast, and he’s come in late to class these past few days. As house leader, I want you to help me discipline him, and help to figure out a solution.”

“I must agree with your assessment of Lindhart’s tiredness, Professor,” Edelgard said, getting up from her seat. “Let’s go see if we can find him.” The pair then made their way to Lindhart’s room. _Knock knock knock_ “Hello, Lindhart,” Byleth said, staring at Lindhart’s door. Byleth paused for a moment, waiting for a response. _Knock knock knock_ “Hello?” Byleth waited again. Still no response. She reached for the door handle and shook. The door was locked.

“Ugh, I don’t have time for this!” Byleth said, frustration leaking into her voice. “Wait here for a moment.” Byleth hurried down to her room, whereupon opening the door, she rushed to her desk, and threw open the drawer containing her prize. A master key for all Black Eagles dorms. She ran back to Lindhart’s room. 

“What’s that?” Edelgard asked. “A master key,” Byleth answered, “after Bernedetta refused to leave her room, I asked Seteth for a master key, incase it happened again.” She turned the key in the lock, and upon hearing a _click_ , through open the door to Lindhart’s room. 

Furiously striding into the room, Byleth was shocked to see that Lindhart wasn’t there! “Damn it!” Byleth exclaimed, “Where could he be!”

“Wait, he’s not here?” Edelgard asked. 

“Yes!” Byleth said, “and we only have 15 minute until classes are supposed to start for the day.”

“Hmm, the only other place that I can think he might be would be the Library.”

“Well, then let’s get going!” Byleth said, taking off.

The two burst into the Library, their eyes’ scanning for their target. Not seeing anybody on the first floor, Byleth and Edelgard hurried to the second floor, where the found Lindhart, asleep on a table, with a book still open on the desk. Edelgard was surprised he was still asleep, considering all the noise they made.

“Lindhart,” Byleth said in a firm voice, “Wake. Up.” She grabbed Lindhart’s shoulder and began to shake them.

“Wha-What?” Lindhart says, his eyes slowly opening.

“It’s,” Byleth looked at her watch, “8:50. Classes start in 10 minutes. Let’s go.”

“Alright, alright,” Lindhart said, putting some things in his bag, “just give me a moment to pack up.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Byleth said, hurrying back down the stairs and out the door. Byleth and Edelgard made it to class with 2 minutes to spare.

Yet, two minutes later, the bells of the monastery chimed 9:00, and there was no Lindhart to be found. “I’m sorry class,” Byleth said with a sigh, “it appears that we are short one member. Edelgard, let’s go get him.” They both stood up from their desks, and marched towards the library. As they reached the table on the top floor, it was just as they feared. Lindhart. hadn’t moved and inch. 

“I can’t believe he’s _off to slumberland_ again,” Edelgard said, not realizing what she had just done. Upon hearing her trigger, Byleth’s eyes glazed over, and her mind became empty. The rage on her face vanished, being replaced by a content smile. “Well, what do you want to do now, Professor?” Edelgard said, turning to Byleth. She noticed her teacher’s glazed eyes and blank face. “Hello, Byleth,” Edelgard said, waving her hand in front of her teacher. Byleth didn’t seem to notice anything.

_Hmm,_ Edelgard thought, _glazed eyes, blank face. This could only mean one thing: Byleth was hypnotized, and I just discovered her trigger. I want to know more, but that will have to wait for later. “Off to slumberland,”_ Edelgard said, testing if that was indeed Byleth’s trigger. Instantly, Byleth went back to herself, without realizing anything had happened. 

She grabbed Lindhart’s and send began to drag him across the floor. “Woah!” Lindhart exclaimed, falling to the floor, “What’s all this for?”

“Well,” Byleth said, tired of dealing with Lindhart, “since you clearly can’t be trusted to walk to class without falling asleep, I thought I would drag you there myself. Actually, now that I think about it, it would be much easier to carry you. Edelgard, grab his legs.”

Before the situation got any worse, Lindhart decided to give in. “Alright, alright, I’ll go to class, just let go of me.” Byleth let go, and Lindhart promptly sat up, collected his things, and they walked to class, Byleth and Edelgard making sure to keep their eyes on Lindhart this time.

To Edelgard’s surprise, Lindhart payed attention the rest of the day. That was more then she could say for herself, as she had been distracted thinking about what to do with the knowledge of Byleth’s hypnosis all day. It seemed like no time at all had gone by before the resounding chimes of the monetary bells signaled that it was 3:00, and that classes were done for the day.

As the rest of her classmates led the classroom, Edelgard stayed behind. “Professor Byleth,” she said, walking towards her desk, “I have a question over some of the homework you assigned today.”

“Sure,” Byleth said, looking up from the work at her desk, “what is it.”

_”Off to slumberland.”_

Just as in the library earlier that day, Byleth fell into trance. _So, I was write, that phrase is her trigger,_ Edelgard thought. It was time to test what she could do. “Byleth, while in trance, can you understand me?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes, I can,” Byleth responded.

“While in trance, will you do anything I say?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Will you answer any questions that I ask?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Who hypnotized you in the first place?”

“Lady Rhea did.”

_Interesting_. “Did she give you any other triggers?”

“One other trigger: whenever I hear the words ‘off to slutland’ I become incredibly horny, and I will have sex with anyone else.”

Edelgard’s cock raised at hearing those words. _Well,_ she thought, _let’s test that out._

_“Off to slutland”_

The blank face and glazed eyes faded from Byleth’s face, but in their place was not Byleth’s normal expression. Her eyes focused on Edelgard in front of her. Edelgard’s beautiful face, silver locks, C-Cup breasts, and the hard dick directly in front of her face, Byleth’s own growing hard as well.

“Hello Byleth,” Edelgard said. “Do you see something you like?”

“I can see that you’re incredibly hard,” Byleth said in a sultry voice, getting off her chair and getting onto her knees, “but I’d _really_ like to get a better look at you.” She hooked her thumbs around and pulled down Edelgard’s black tights and panties in one pull. For her efforts, she was cockslapped in the face by 8 inches of girl meat. That drove Byleth wild.

“Hold on,” Edelgard said, “I think we’re wearing a bit too much.” The two hurried to undress, eager to begin. Throwing all their clothes onto a table, Edelgard said, “That’s better. Now, where were we.” Byleth licked her lips hungrily before starting to stroke her hand along Edelgard’s dick. Byleth used her other hand to begin jacking herself off. Byleth continued to stoke Edelgard’s dick, and before long she began to moan and pant.

“Oh, fuck Byleth,” Edelgard moaned. Yet Byleth was just beginning. She took Edelgard’s cock in her mouth, begging at the tip, swirling her tongue around it, and slowly began to move down to the base. Byleth used her now free hand to finger herself. 

Under Byleth’s continual oral assault, Edelgard couldn’t hold out much longer. “Fuck, I’m close,” she said between pants. Byleth felt Edelgard’s girlcock begin to pulse, and so she took it to the base, herself getting close to climax as well. Edelgard’s hot semen poured into Byleth’s throat, it’s bitter taste giving Byleth the extra push to climax too, her cum spilling on the floor of the classroom and soaking her panties.

Byleth laid back on the floor, her cock still giving out a few spurts if cum, now landing on her chest. Edelgard sat down at a table, drained from Byleth’s expert oral assault. But it only took a quick breather for the pair to be ready to go again. Byleth laid down on the table Edelgard was sitting at, giving her the full view of Byleth’s dripping pussy.

Edelgard stood up and positioned her meat at Byleth’s entrance. “Are you ready?” she asked, her dick already lubed up by from Byleth’s blowjob. 

“Give it to me,” Byleth answered, her voice dripping desire. Those three words were all Edelgard needed to hear, and she thrust into Byleth, eliciting a moan from the teacher. The tight cunt clenching around her dick made Edelgard even harder, and made her thrust all the stronger. Soon, Edelgard was bottoming out, her own moans now having joined Byleth’s.

“Let’s turn it up a notch,” Edelgard said, grabbing onto Byleth’s ass and lifting her up off the table. Edelgard used her new position to speed up her thrusts into Byleth. Byleth was already close, precum at the head of her dick, but under Edelgard’s rapid assault, she lost all self control and let her orgasm happen. “Oh-oh-oh, fuckfuckfuck,” Byleth moaned, “Oh fuck I’m-ahhhhh!” Byleth’s eyes rolled back, making an ahegao face. Her cunt clenched around Edelgard’s dick as her juices spilled out, and her cum covered Edelgard’s chest.

Edelgard wasn’t done yet, however and despise her partner’s orgasm, she continued to thrust into Byleth. She was close, But Edelgard wanted to do something special. Edelgard sat Byleth down on the table, and took her penis out of her teacher. Edelgard began to jack herself off, soon climaxing and giving Byleth a nice pearl necklace. Byleth began to greedily eat the cum off of her as Edelgard sat back, this whole ordeal having drained more than just her balls.

Byleth finished with her meal, and began to rapidly eye up Edelgard again. “I’m not up for a third round,” Edelgard said.

_“Off to slumberland”_

Byleth fell back into the warm embrace of trance, her consciousness leaving her. 

_Some time later_

“Thanks for all your help with this assignment, Professor,” Edelgard said, leaving her desk. Byleth was confused. _Wait,_ she thought, _now it’s coming back to me._ Edelgard had needed help with an assignment, and Byleth assisted her. She couldn’t quite remember what Edelgard had needed help with, but evidently, it had worked out all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter to port over from Reddit, and after that, I’ve got at least 3 fic ideas that I’m gonna write. Would love to hear your ideas in the comments


	3. Dorothea’s Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its’s Dorothea’s birthday, and her friends are throwing a party. Unfortunately, Edelgard forgot to buy a present. What will she do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted to Reddit, and ported over to AO3. Any formatting issues is likely the result of that.

So, what did you get Dorothea for her birthday?” Hilda asked between bites of her lunch. Edelgard froze, as Hilda and Petra stared at at her. “You _did_ get her something, right?” Hilda asked.

“I had planned to do some shopping earlier this month, but Flayn’s kidnapping took priority. I guess it never crossed my mind again,” Edelgard said, dejected, “and now it’s too late. Ugh, I’m a horrible friend.”

“Surely you can find something,” Hilda said.

“Perhaps you could be making Dorothea something,” Petra suggested.

“It’s no use,” Edelgard said, “There won’t be enough time to head into town, find something, and get back. I’m no good at making things, so that’s out of the question.”

“Well, you could always-wait, here she comes!” Hilda said quietly. Dorothea entered the dining hall a few minutes late, taking whatever food was left. She thanked the cooks before sitting down with her friends. The conversation then turned to their usual topics of school, fashion, and the students’ lives outside the monastery.

Edelgard racked her mind for something she could do for her friend, but Edelgard fell up short. She halfheartedly finished her lunch, only occasionally chiming into the conversation. Thankfully, Dorothea didn’t seem to notice, and as Edelgard got up to leave, she caught a lucky break. It was at that moment that Byleth walked up to the students’ table.

“Hello,” she said, waving to the table. 

“Hi Professor. So what brings you here?” Dorothea asked.

“Nothing much,” Byleth answered. “I just wanted to come wish you a happy birthday, and invite you to have some tea later today.”

“Sure, I’d love to have some tea with my favorite teacher. What time?”

“I have a few papers that still need to be graded, but I should be finished in about,” Byleth looked down at her watch, “-half and hour.”

“Alright, 2:15 tea it is then. Can’t wait!”

“Well, I’d better get to grading those papers then,” Byleth said, walking off. Dorothea watched her leave, subtly looking at her teacher’s ass sway as she walked. An idea found its way into Edelgard’s mind. If Dorothea likes Byleth, then maybe she could give Dorothea Byleth’s triggers. 

“I’d love to stay and chat some more, but I’ve got some homework to be doing,” Edelgard said, leaving the table. She dropped her plate off for the kitchen staff to wash, before heading out after Byleth. Edelgard was so excited to have found a gift for Dorothea, she could hardly keep from sprinting to the classroom. 

Eventually, at what seemed like a snail’s pace, Edelgard made it. She opened the door to find Byleth sitting at her desk, papers strewn across it, quill in hand. Byleth looked up from her work when she heard the door open. “Oh hello Edelgard,” she said as Edelgard closed the door behind her, “what brings you here?”

“Professor, I have a question about the homework assignment,” Edelgard said, walking closer to Byleth’s desk,

“What’s the question?” Byleth asked, Edelgard now having reached the teacher’s desk.

“I forgot, was the homework due Monday or Tuesday?”

“Monday,” Byleth answered, going back to grading papers.

“Oh, and just one more thing before I go,” 

_“Your Empress commands you,_ be at Dorothea’s room at 7:30 tonight. Be in trance when you get there,” Edelgard said, using the new hypnotic trigger she implanted in Byleth.

“Was that all?” Byleth asked, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, “I still have several papers to grade, and I would hate to be late for tea with Dorothea.”

“Nope, that’s all,” Edelgard said, turning around and leaving the room. 

_Some time later_

“And that wasn’t even the worst way an opera has gone wrong,” Dorothea laughed as she and Edelgard chatted, headed towards the songstress’s dorm room. 

“I love hearing stories from your time in the opera, Dorothea. I wish I had some stories of my own to tell, but I doubt you want to hear about what some stuffy nobles have done,” Edelgard sighed.

“Well, when you become empress, you’ll just have to make some stories of your own. In fact, once you make all those stories, I’ll turn them into an opera,” Dorothea gleamed. “We’ll call it ‘Lady Hresvelg’”

“That sounds wonderful Dorothea, but I’ll have to make some stories first.” The pair had reached Dorothea’s room. 

“Well, when you make those stories, make sure I get a front row seat, okay. I want to be able to document them for my opera first hand,” the songstress said, pulling a key from her pocket. Dorothea unlocked the door, her room dark. She used her magic to conjure a small orb of fire on her fingertip. Using her finger to light a lantern on the wall, the mage was startled by Petra and Hilda jumping from the corner of her room shouting, “Surprise!”

Using Byleth’s skeleton key, Hilda and Petra has gone ahead and prepared the surprise party. They decorated Dorothea’s room with a few streamers and brought out the cake they had baked earlier that day. The gifts Hilda and Petra bought were stacked on Dorothea’s desk, which had now been moved into the center of the room, with four chairs around it.

“You guys, you shouldn’t have,” Dorothea said, hugging Hilda and Petra. Edelgard quickly snuck behind Dorothea, hugging her and trapping the songstress between her friends. 

“Happy Birthday Dorothea,” Edelgard, Petra, and Hilda said.

“While I love being hugged to death by my best friends, that cake looks delicious and I would love to know what’s in those gifts,” Dorothea said. “So who’s ready to start this party?”

The three broke and took their seats at the table. The party had soon began in earnest, the four friends ready to chat the night away. Edelgard looked at her watch, it was 7:20. The perfect time. 

“How about we start opening gifts?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes, I want to see you be opening my gift so much, it’s so hard to wait!” Petra exclaimed.

“Ooh, ooh, start with mine,” Hilda said, grabbing one of the boxes and setting it in front of Dorothea. The songstress lifted the top off of the box to reveal a new makeup pallet and some brushes. “I saw you eyeing them the last time we were in town.”

“Thanks, Hilda,” Dorothea said. “I can’t wait to show this off the next time we have a girl’s night out.”

“Please be opening mine next,” Petra urged, moving Hilda’s box to the side and setting her own in front of Dorothea. Petra’s gift was a pair of earrings, with made from strands of colored beads. “You said you were liking my earrings, so I made you traditional earrings from Bridgid, like mine. I hope you are enjoying them.”

“They look lovely, Petra,” Dorothea said, putting them on. Noticing that there were only two gifts on the table, Dorothea turned to Edelgard and said, “where’s you gift? Surely you didn’t forget about me?”

Edelgard looked back at her watch. It was 7:30. “My gift should be getting here any minute now,” Edelgard answered walking towards the door. She peered through the peephole and saw Byleth standing there in a trance. “In fact,” Edelgard said, opening the door, “she’s already here.” Byleth stepped into the room.

“Wha- Edelgard, why exactly did you bring Professor Byleth here? This is supposed to be a girls night,” Hilda said.

“Because, Edelgard said, “she is my gift to you, Dorothea. Right now, Byleth is in a trance, see,” Edelgard snapped her fingers and waved her hand in front of Byleth, to no response. “While in trance, she will do whatever I say. And that’s not even the best part. But before I show you that, we’re going to need to move the desk and chairs to the wall.”

Hilda and Petra grabbed two chairs each and moved them against the wall while Dorothea and Edelgard moved the desk back into position. “Byleth, move to the center of the room and get on your knees,” Edelgard commanded.

“Just show us the surprise already,” Dorothea said, “the suspense is killing me.”

“Are you ready?” Edelgard asked. Her trio of friends nodded. She leaned down to Byleth and whispered her trigger.

_“Off to slutland”_

_Where am I?_ Byleth thought. _Last I remember I was_ \- her train of thought collapsed as Byleth realized where she was. She was in Dorothea’s room, but more importantly, she was on her knees in front of four _sexy_ students. 

“Uhhh, hello girls,” Byleth said embarrassed, trying and failing to hide the growing erection in her pants and her stiffening nipples.

“Hello Byleth,” Edelgard replied, pitching a tent in her pants. “Say, is it just me in here, or does it feel _hot_ in here?”

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Petra said. “I am feeling-” she was cut off by an elbow to the side from Hilda. 

“Petra and I feel _so hot_ ,”Hilda said.

“I feel like I’m just _burning up inside_ ,” Dorothea said, “in fact, I think it’s so hot that I might just have to _take my clothes off_.” She pulled down her pants to reveal a dick, slapping Byleth in the face with it. Edelgard and Hilda followed suit, their own penises free from the confines of their pants. Petra, now catching onto what was happening, let her own futanari dick out.

“Now, why don’t you go ahead and jack us all off,” Edelgard commanded, though in Byleth’s state, it was hardly needed. The teacher wrapped one hand around Edelgard’s dick, and another around Dorothea’s and began to stroke them while taking Hilda’s dick in her mouth. 

Edelgard moaned out, her teacher’s hands felling like heaven on her aching dick as they pumped up and down. Judging for Dorothea’s face, she was experiencing the same heaven as well. But neither of them could compare to what Hilda was feeling. Byleth’s mouth felt purposefully built to milk cocks dry. A devious idea worked its way into Hilda’s mind. She reached her hands behind Byleth’s head before _slamming_ the teacher’s head down all the way to her balls, before beginning to rapidly throatfuck the professor.

Petra, feeling left out, began to jack herself off and caress her tits, while also turning to her right to give Dorothea a kiss. Dorothea reciprocated the kiss, and it quickly turned passionate, the students’ tongues battling for control.

“Oh, fuck,” Hilda moaned from Byleth’s oral assault. “Who knew your teacher gave such great blowjobs?”

“I did,” Edelgard said between moans, “and speaking of good jobs, I’m getting close to my limit.”

“Me too.”

“Dorothea, Petra, what about you?” Edelgard asked.

The two broke off their kissing. “I am getting quite ready to climax,” Petra said.

“I’m almost ready as well,” Dorothea said.

“Well in that case,” Edelgard said, “let’s be sure to give our Professor here a nice big bukkake. You hear that, slut? Get ready.” Edelgard grabbed ahold of her cock and began to rapidly approach her climax. Hilda, Dorothea, and Petra did the same. Byleth simply closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Edelgard was the first to shoot her load. The empress’s hot, sticky cum landed squarely on Byleth’s cheeks and into her open mouth. Petra went next, spraying her cum all over Byleth’s back, staining her uniform. Quickly following Petra was Dorothea, the songstress’s load covering what little space on Byleth’s face that Edelgard missed. Hilda, despite Byleth’s oral assault, held out that longest, shooting her load all over Byleth’s tits, staining her uniform even more.

  
The loads they just burst couldn’t stop the students, and gradually, their dicks had all shot back up. Byleth stoop up from her spot on the floor and looked at her uniform . _Well,_ Byleth thought, _this uniform is ruined_. “Ladies, who’s ready for round 2?” Edelgard asked, seeing that everyone has regained their stamina. 

Byleth, not waiting for the room’s response, layer down on the bed and spread her legs, ready for whoever would take her. Edelgard strode towards the bed, ready to be be the first to claim her. The empress gravitated toward’s Byleth’s cunt and, not content to wait for Byleth to give it to her, tore the teacher’s tights with a satisfying _rip_ before plunging her futanari penis into Byleth. 

“Oh, fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” moaned Byleth. She had gotten close to cumming during her facial, but she couldn’t quite climax, so she was still _very_ hard. Edelgard’s dick delving into her wet folds was almost enough to make her cum on the spot. 

While this was happening, Petra climbed onto the bed, and went towards Byleth fat ass. As Petra neared her target, she was surprised to see a still-virgin asshole. Petra licked her finger and experimentally inserted it into Byleth’s virgin fuckhole. It was tight, yet loosened up surprisingly fast. “What the fuck are you _ohh_ doing?”Byleth moaned, turning around to see Petra. Petra removed her finger from Byleth’s ass, as her cheeks flared red with embarrassment. 

“Did I say to stop?” Byleth asked, still staring at Petra. The huntress quickly reinserted her finger back into Byleth’s ass, eliciting another moan from the teacher, who went back to focusing on Edelgard still pounding her. Soon, Petra has inserted two, then three fingers into Byleth’s asshole. Petra, feeling little resistance, decided that it was loose enough for her dick, and thrust into her teacher, quickly reached her prostate. 

“Oh god I’m _gonna-ohhhhhhh,”_ Byleth moaned. Already close from Edelgard’s pounding, being double penetrated for the first time sent her over the edge. Her cum spurted out of her penis, leaving a large stain on the inside of Byleth’s uniform.

“Oh fuck, oh- _hgk,”_ Byleth’s moans were cut off by Hilda’s dick ramming down her throat. The pink haired bombshell had snuck up on the distracted Byleth. Byleth, now being pounded from three angles, and disoriented from her climax, went limp and abandoned all thought to give into lust, now only fuckmeat for the three futa’a bearing down upon her.

With Byleth’s pussy, ass, and mouth filled, that left nowhere for poor old Dorothera. But when one door closes, another one opens. The songstress now had her pick of her three futas friends. _Hmm_ , Dorothea thought, surveying her options, _who to choose_. _Hilda has a nice rack, but Edelgard has a better ass._ Her eyes shifted to Petra, who was still fucking Byleth’s ass. She didn’t know what it was, but Petra just had this X factor that drove her wild. Was it Petra’s more naturally submissive personality, her awkward yet endearing speech, her tan skin, or something else entirely? Dorothea didn’t know, but she had made her choice.

The songstress stealthily crept behind Petra, before reaching out and roughly grabbing Petra’s tits. “Oh!” Petra exclaimed in surprise. She turned around to see Dorothea. “What are you- mpfffff,” Petra was cut off by a rough kiss from Dorothea. Dorothea, with both the element of surprise and her more naturally dominant personality, quickly took control of the kiss, her tongue swirling around in Petra’s mouth. The Bridgid huntress left Byleth, focusing instead on Dorothea. 

Dorothea broke off the kiss and whispered to her lover, “Don’t tell anyone else, but you were always my favorite.” Petra felt her panties grow wet from Dorothea’s words. “Everything about you I love. The way you talk, your tan skin, everything just _excites_ me.” Dorothea moved her hand down Petra’s skirt, moving past her penis and instead going to the huntress’s wet pussy. She stuck a few fingers in before quickly taking them out. “I’m feeling a bit cramped over here, let’s move,” Dorothea said, getting off the bed. The two moved to the other side of the room.

Petra’s absence meant that there was a new position available. _Her throat is so tight,_ Hilda thought, _but I wonder how that ass feels._ She pulled her dick from Byleth’s throat, which now with nothing to fill it, returned to her loud moans. Hilda reached over and tapped Edelgard on the shoulder. Edelgard was so focused on pounding Byleth, that she hadn’t noticed anything going on. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Hilda asked.

“I think I am,” Edelgard replied. She lifted up Byleth off the bed. Hilda moved to Byleth’s ass, still lubed from Petra’s anal. With their teacher’s new position, they could much more rapidly rocket into Byleth. The two girls began their thrusting in earnest. 

_Slap slap slap slap slap._ Edelgard thrust into Byleth, easily sinking deep into her teacher. _Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._ Hilda was a bit slower, but she made up for it with force, pounding Byleth’s prostate with everything she had. No one could hold out long under such circumstances. 

Edelgard was the first to cum, already having fucked Byleth’s pussy for awhile. “Oh god, I’m gonna-,” she launched her seed deep into Byleth’s aching cunt, eliciting strong moans from the teacher. Edelgard stepped back and sat down, leaving Hilda to sit Byleth back down on the bed.

Byleth would be the next to cum from Hilda’s anal assault. Her thick cumshot barely made a stain on the teacher’s throughly worn uniform. Hilda would be the last to cum, releasing her seed deep into Byleth’s ass. Hilda too stepped back, leaving Byleth to sit on the bed, cum dripping from her ass and cunt. Edelgard looked at Dorothea’s clock. It was already 11:45. “Well, she said, “I’m done for the night.”

“I am too,” replied Hilda. Both students looked over to their friends.

“Let’s let them have their fun,” Edelgard said before motioning to Byleth. “Can you help me pick her up?” She asked Hilda.

“Sure.” The pair left the room.   
  


_Meanwhile....._

Dorothea pinned Petra against the wall, both girls clothes having been discarded. The songstress thrust into her friend, ready to start their passionate lovemaking. Petra was tight, her folds enveloping Dorothea’s dick snugly. “You’re so tight,” Dorothea whispered into Petra’s ear. “Your cunt was made for me, and I’m going to claim it.”

Dorothea started slow, appreciating every inch of Petra’s pussy. Her warm folds massaged Dorothea’s dick, eager to draw out it’s seed. Dorothea looked behind her to see Edelgard and Hilda leaving, with Byleth in tow. _Now the real fun can begin,_ she thought.

 _Smack. Smack. Smack._ Dorothea thrust into Petra, reaching deep into her. “Oh. OH. _OH,_ ” Petra moaned with each thrust. “Dorothea, I am loving you,” she gasped out between moans. 

“I love you too,” Dorothea replied. _Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack._ Dorothea sped up her thrusts. The songstress reached even deeper than before, bottoming out. “Oh, oh, Dorothea, I am going _to-OHHHH”_ Petra came, staining the wall with her cum. 

_SmackSmackSmackSmackSmack._ Dorothea kept thrusting. “Petra, I’m gonna-“ Dorothea came in Petra’s pussy, shooting her thick seed deep into the huntress’s womb. The pair stood there, panting. Dorothea looked at the clock, it read 12:15. “I think,” Dorothea said between pants, “we might call it here for tonight.”  
  
Petra pulled up her pants, having caught her breath. Before leaving, she turned around and asked, “What will you be doing with the things left over from our party?”

“Eh, I’ll deal with it tomorrow,” Dorothea answered. She stripped down, preparing to put on her nightclothes, not noticing Petra sneak up behind her. The huntress left a soft kiss on Dorothea’s cheek and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Dorothea,” before slipping out of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all the work that I have ported over from Reddit. Now it’s time to start writing some more new fics again. I’ve already got 2 fic ideas that I know I will be writing (none related to this series), but after that, I’m open to any ideas.


	4. Filler Chapter With No Sex :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea discovers that Edelgard has been using her triggers in Byleth, and plots to take revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to come back to this fic on a filler chapter, but I felt like stuff needed to be explained for the finale(?) to make sense. Hey, all great anime have filler arcs, right?

Lady Rhea, Archbishop of the Church of Serios, sat quietly as she looked through her spyglass. She saw Byleth, the newest teacher at the Officer’s Academy, was having sex with two students, Edelgard and Hilda, while two more students, Dorothea and Petra, felt each other up. She didn’t need to her spyglass to know that they were having sex, however. Rhea could hear the sensual moans emanating from the room from her spot about 100 ft away. Rhea was amazed they didn’t wake the whole dorm block. The Archbishop was shocked at what she saw.

It wasn’t the sex that shocked Lady Rhea, however. It was the fact that Edelgard had discovered Rhea’s hypnotic triggers in Byleth, as evidenced by the glazed stare the teacher had on her face, and had used the triggers for her own advantage! She was half-tempted to walk down to the room and discipline those girls, but Rhea decided against it. For the time being, it was better if Edelgard remained unaware of the Archbishop’s knowledge.

Rhea raised her spyglass up again. It appeared that Edelgard and Hilda we’re leaving, with a hypnotized Byleth in tow. The Archbishop followed them with her gaze, wondering where they were going. It appeared those three had finished fit the night, and Rhea could see Edelgard’s dog, Hubert, jump down from the roof of the dorm he was perched on and head to his room.

 _Something must be done. But what?_ Rhea thought as she rose from her hiding spot and began the long walk back to her room, the clicks of her heel echoing loudly through the empty halls. _Hypnosis started this all. I’m certain it will be my solution. Edelgard was most certainly the ringleader for this operation, but she’s much to smart to let herself get hypnotized._ Rhea stopped in the empty hallways of the monastery and concentrated. _Maybe I can get one of Edelgard’s friends to hypnotize her? But who?  
_

Rhea recalled who she saw in with Edelgard earlier that night as she started walking again. It had been Petra, Dorothea, and Hilda. _Let’s see. Petra? Her broken English might make it hard for her to hypnotize Edelgard. Dorothea? She could work. She is especially close to Edelgard, and her alluring voice would make it that much easier to hypnotize Edelgard._ Rhea opened the door to her chambers. _That’s settled then. Tomorrow I will hypnotize Dorothea._

_The Next Day..._

”Alright, I think that will be the end of practice today,” Lady Rhea said, closing her music. The Garrag Mach choir packed their copies of the music into their bags and began to filter out, the students going to the dorms to do homework of chat with friends, and the faculty to their other work for the day. Rhea kept a close eye on one group of students, Dorothea, Mercedes, and Annette, and made sure to stop them before they left the chapel.

“Ah, Dorothea,” Rhea said as she approached the girls, “just the student I wanted to see.”

”Lady Rhea,” Dorothea said with a bow, Annette and Mercedes walking on without her, “to what do I owe the honor of this meeting?”

”You really impressed me at practice today,” the Archbishop said, “and I would like to discuss making you the lead soprano in the choir.”

Dorothea’s eyes lit up. “That sounds wonderful!” Dorothea exclaimed with a joyous smile.

”As I’m sure you know, becoming lead soprano means you will have a lot more to do organizing the choir, and I might require you help with some music from time to time,” Rhea said, a small smirk appearing on her face, “and I would like to discuss this further in my office.”

”Sure,” Dorothea said. The Archbishop set off for the trap, with her prey in tow. The pair made quick time through the stone halls of Garrag Mach, and before long they were at the Archbishop’s room.  
  


The room was large, an oak desk and bookshelf to the Archbishop’s right, with a long black couch and rug to her left, and a large bed and nightstand at the end of the room, a solitary window behind it. Surprisingly spartan, considering Lady Rhea’s position.

“Please, have a seat,” Rhea said, pointing to the couch as she walked over to her desk and pulled out some papers. Dorothea sat down on the couch as the Archbishop spun the chair from her desk around to face the songstress.

”Umm, Lady Rhea?” Dorothea asked.

”Yes Dorothea?” Rhea responded.

”Why exactly are we in your rooms? I thought we were going to your office,” Dorothea said.

”Oh, I just needed to grab some things from the desk in my room,” Rhea answered, fingering the watch in her hand, “but we may as well do the interview while we are here. I know my position as the Archbishop can be quite intimidating, but please feel free to lay down and relax.”

”Okay,” Dorothea said, laying down on the soft couch. She let out a contented sigh as she sank deep into it’s cushions. “You know, you’re right Lady Rhea. I do feel much more relaxed. So what did we need to discuss?”

”Ah yes,” Rhea said, rifling through the papers in her hands, “You have a few duties as lead soprano.” Rhea let the silver pocket watch drop from her hands, reflecting the sunlight right into Dorothea’s eyes to make sure she noticed it. “You’ll need to take attendance at each practice, help me with transcribing music to the right key, and help clean up after practice. Does that sound okay?”

”Yeah, yeah, that’s good,” Dorothea said, her words already starting to slow and slurr, “Hey Lady Rhea? What’s with the watch?”

”Oh, this?” Rhea asked, feigning innocence as she moved the watch closer to Dorothea. “It’s my pocket watch. I have a hard time focusing unless I’m doing something with my hands, so I like to just let it swing _back_ and _forth._ Well, I say I do it to help focusing, but sometimes I end up just focusing at my watch,” Rhea chuckled as Dorothea sat wordlessly in front of her, enthralled by the silver timepiece.  
  


“Then again, it is a very beautiful watch. The way the stunning silver engraving reflects as it swings in the sunlight. The way the swinging makes it so easy to just sit back and pay attention to it, going _back_ and _forth,_ as it becomes harder and harder to do anything but focus on my watch, and listen to my voice.” 

“So hard, you can’t even think. But that’s okay, I can do your thinking for you. Isn’t that right, Dorothea?” The songstress nodded weakly.

“Good girl. As you keep staring at my watch, you feel yourself become tired. It’s so hard to keep track of that watch, it’s okay to fall asleep, Dorothea. But when you do fall asleep, you can’t stop listening to me. Did you get that Dorothea?” Dorothea didn’t react at all, her eyes only slightly open, and barely following the watch. “It’s okay,” Rhea said, “all you have to do is sleep.” 

_Snap._ The Dorothea’s eyes closed, and her head lulled to her side, the songstress completely unconscious. “Now, you are asleep Dorothea, but you still have to listen to me, and follow what I say when you wake up. I’m speaking directly with your subconscious, and whatever I say here, your conscious mind won’t remember. And whenever I say ‘sleep Dorothea’ followed by a snap, you will return to this state.”

”I am going to plant a desire deep inside of you, Dorothea. It’s only been a few days since Hilda’s birthday, and I know you still remember that orgy. Seeing Byleth hypnotized to follow Edelgard’s every command made you so very wet and so very hard. You want to try that again. But this time, you want to hypnotize Edelgard, and everyone else that was at that orgy. And when you do, you are going to implant a set of commands, that allows me to make all of you girls do whatever I want you to, and to plant any more hypnotic triggers in you I need to.”

”Now that I’ve planted this desire in you, you’re going to wake up, I’m going to snap my fingers, and when I do, you will wake up, and not remember anything of what I’ve said while you were unconscious. All you’re going to remember is that we worked out all your duties as the new head soprano in the church choir.”

 _Snap._ Dorothea bolted up from where she lay deep in the cushions of the couch, and in a few seconds it was hard to tell she had been unconscious just a moment ago. “I’m glad we were able to get this all worked out so quickly, Dorothea,” Rhea said, acting as if nothing had happened at all. “You’d best get a move on now. I’d hate to keep you from your studies any longer, or Professor Byleth would have some words with me,” the Archbishop chuckled.

”O-of course, Lady Rhea,” Dorothea said, quickly standing up and bowing, before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door, completely unaware of the triggers inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s that filler done. My current plans are to either  
> a. Write the ProjektMeloldy story I mentioned in my last fic  
> b. Finish Slut Time Saga  
> I’m leaning towards ProjecktMelody fic, but I would love to hear what you guys have to think.  
> I also should have mentioned this in my last fic, but I’m planning on doing something with the Ashen Wolves girls, but that’s pretty far down the pipeline for now, considering I haven’t actually played/watched the Ashen Wolves


End file.
